A Special Christmas on Cray
by Liberator of Trust Kyoka
Summary: Cray is almost done preparing for Christmas. Alfred hasn't done all of his preparations yet, and couldn't get anything done right. Only 3 days is left but it seems he can't even do one thing as planed. Will he be able to finish all the preparation as planed? (I don't know since this is a really bad summery. )


Author notes: Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction,and would probably have lots of errors. So if you won't mind,leave a review on send me a PM on how I can improve or to give me some ideas and such. This chapter just briefly introduces the current situation on Cray and a little of the story.I won't be going in to deep into the storyline I have in mind at this chapter.

This was suppose to be a Christmas special,but I'd probably just upload the last chapter a day before it, since the last chapter is named- **Spoilers**:

Christmas Eve

So,I guess,this can be called a Christmas Special even though there's like to months left before Christmas and I was just to eager to submit this xD

I will be making story based on the card lores and timeline of Cray, which, would probably take a while to write. Which,was suppose to be summit first,but since I finished the Christmas special first, I just thought I'd submit this first.(okay,enough of my randomness,let's get on to the story.)

**Disclaimer:**** Cardfight!Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad.**

* * *

**Characters:**Blaster Blade Liberator and Liberator of the Round Table,Alfred (More and more characters come in during the next following chapters.)

**Setting**:3 months after the war of Liberation,and 3 days before Christmas.

Enjoy :3

* * *

A Special Christmas on Cray

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations for Christmas

Cray was covered in a thick layer of pure white snow. The radiant sun was enough to make the temperature slightly higher so it wasn't too cold, but still not enough to melt the snow. 3 months have already passed since the war of Liberation, and the units on Cray resumed their normal lives. In fact, Christmas was drawing near and a few nations' clans were preparing for the seasonal festival.

Colourful streamers and Christmas lights decorated the streets of the Gold Paladin clan. Not just the street was decorated, but every unit's houses as well! Everyone was wearing woolly hats and scarves, or simply, thicker clothing than usual, as it was winter. A huge Christmas tree stood in the middle of the City hall, decorated with shiny and glittery Christmas ornaments, with a bright yellow star on the top of it.

Some of the younger units could be seen running all about, playing franticly with snow, and some just stayed at home, relaxing themselves by the fireside. Most of the units could be seen strolling, enjoying the frosty and cold winter scenery while others were still making preparations for Christmas.

The palace where Alfred, the Liberator of the Round table lived was also decorated for Christmas. Bright Christmas lights were hung from top to bottom as if the palace itself was a Christmas tree. Shiny red and gold streamers were wrapped on the main entrance gate of the palace along with some few bells that hung on the gate. It seems that Alfred too is preparing for this seasonal festival.

"No, no, no, no, No!" Alfred shouted in anger at a few palace workers that was holding blue streamers as he stood up from his throne, looking furious.

"This isn't what as was planed! The blue streamers are supposed to red, green and gold, the Christmas tree is too short, and the chefs were supposed to bake cookies, not cakes! This doesn't even cover the rest of what you did wrong!" Alfred sighed, and tried to calm down, sitting back down on his throne.

"I-I'm sorry, your Majesty. Please forgive us. We won't make such mistakes again." One of the palace workers said while trembling in fear.

"Ah…fine. All of you are forgiven. Now, just redo everything the way it's supposed to be. And please, do it as planed this time, alright? Now please leave." he rested his head on his hand that was supported by the throne's manchette.

"Th-Thank you your Majesty, we'll do the best we can." The same palace workers before replied him as politely as possible, and gave a deep bow to him. The other workers followed him, and began leaving the throne room.

"Don't shut the doors, just leave them open." Alfred said in a rather stressed tone, right before the palace workers were about to shut the doors.

"As you wish." The workers slowly disappeared into the walkway.

Alfred gave out a loud sigh, and rested his body against his throne, trying to relax himself.

Just after a few minutes the palace workers' departure, Blaster Blade Liberator could be seen walking in a distance towards the throne room. He stopped his footsteps at the room's entrance.

"May I come in, Alfred?" Blaster Blade Liberator stood by the entrance door, folding his arms.

Alfred immediately turned his attention at Blaster Blade Liberator, and sat up straight.

"Uh, sure. Come in."

Blaster Blade Liberator walked into the room, heading towards Alfred and his throne.

"What's wrong, Alfred? You don't look so happy. Did something happen?"

"It's just….It's just that everything isn't going as planed at all. In fact, it's going the exact opposite as planned. We're _barely _even made any progress. Christmas is in 3 days and we haven't even done anything right!" Alfred gave out an even louder sigh before, shaking his head.

"Being king isn't easy, I know. But you have to relax; you're goanna get overstress if you don't." Blaster Blade Liberator stood beside Alfred, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. But this is really important to me. I want to make this year's Christmas special then the past others, as a reward for all the nations hard work in helping to drive away the Void. I just don't know what's best to do right now…." Alfred lifted up his head to look at the standing Blaster Blade, looking a bit worried.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Alfred. Just relax, I bet everything will go fine. Tell you what, let me help you out. It would make things easier, wouldn't it? Now to think of it, I could probably finish all the work that needed to be done in a day." Blaster Blade said firmly, hoping Alfred would let him help out.

"A day? I doubt that's even possible." Alfred glared at Blaster Blade Liberator as he stood up from his throne once again.

"I know you're trying to help, Blaster Blade, but I don't really think you're uh…..suited for this kind of task?"

"_Me? Not suitable for this task? _Alfred, I've been helping our clan units prepare for Christmas for years to come. _Trust me._" Blaster Blade Liberator said with a rather shocked tone as he walked closer to Alfred.

"But I don't believe you can finish such a huge task in a mere day. I Thank you for offering your help but no, I'm sorry, Blaster Blade." Alfred started to walk towards the entrance door and exit the room.

"But what if I could accomplish it in a day?" Blaster Blade Liberator grinned.

Alfred stopped his footsteps, and turned around to face him.

"If you can accomplish exactly as plan what my men couldn't in 10 days, then….uh…I'll…..I'll wear a _Santa Claus_ suit until Christmas is over! And if you don't, you'll wear the suit instead! Deal ?" Alfred wasn't really amused by the idea he just thought up, but he would do anything to have the perfect Christmas this year.

"Hmm...I never seen you in a Santa suit before,it'd be amusing to see you wearing not to mention,_really funny_."Blaster Blade Liberator thought for a while before making up his mind.

"Alright then, Deal! I won't disappoint you, Alfred. Just watch me accomplish this task in a day!" Blaster Blade Liberator said firmly and confidently, as if he is determined to be able to complete the task in a day's time.

"Well then, I suggest you start now. A day passes quickly. The list of things needed to be done is in my quarters. Oh, and thanks." Alfred gave him a weak smile, and felt more easeful.

"See you later, Alfred! I'm gonna prove to you that's nothing ever impossible, just you watch!" a broad smile appeared on his face as he ran towards the exit to start his task. He turned to look at Alfred while running and waved at him once more before disappearing in the distance.

"Blaster Blade. To have such a great friend like you makes me proud. You always make my duty as a king so much easier." Alfred grinned, and slowly walked out of the room.

To be continued...

* * *

Epic Randomness corner!:

Alfred:Do I really have to wear that Santa suit if you win the bet...? I would look ridiculous in front of all of the clan units during Christmas Eve...

Blaster Blade:Don't worry,Alfred,I bet you'd look AMAZING in that suit,I doubt that even anyone would dare laugh at you :3

*Blaster Blade takes out camera *

Blaster Blade:And I'll preserve every single moment of it with this camera,It's not like you get a opportunity like that a lot.

Alfred:Wait...WHAT?!

Blaster Blade:Calm down,I was just joking. And besides,we don't know who's wearing that yet,so there's nothing to worry about.

*Blaster Blade gave Alfred an innocent grin*


End file.
